Renesmee, all grown up
by youaremyblackdahlia
Summary: After the ordeal of the Twilight Saga, time goes on... This is the story of Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob is in love with his Vampire-Hybrid beauty, but she has feeling for the local boy. Then Jacob meets a strange she-wolf who is a rarity in herself. How could this pan out ? Old FanFic writer back from the dead, so have mercy. I'll upload a chapter at a time, depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT: Renesmee and Jacob's Future

 **Hi everyone, I've made a new account as my old one is painfully embarrassing to look back on... But I was a well known user on here previously especially in the Canis Canem Edit and Sly Cooper sections... Anyway I'm older now, and my mental health isn't the best so I figured I'd get back into writing! It's been years, so please excuse how terrible this will be... Enjoy... Or, at least try to.**

 _13_ _th_ _July 2016..._

The air was humid, unpleasant even.

Forkes was well known for being one of the worst towns in America when it came to bad weather. The residents however, were all out and bustling down the small stretch of shops that Forkes had to offer, enjoying the weather whilst it lasted.

Students moaned quietly to themselves, staring lustfully from the windows at the shimmery day beyond the glass.

There were several students however, that paid close attention to their notes, Amber eyes glittering in the reflected light. Yes, vampire teenagers indeed, but that is for another time to explain.

Secluded away from all this activity, stood a proud and well made home that was framed by huge glass windows and generous beech porches. This was the property of the Cullens, who were not always at residence to the property nowadays. During the months May to August they usually returned however. The property had been expanded in recent years, and now boasted several small cabins to which the older teenagers from the foster system would move into, to gain independence for life as an adult. It had been funded by Dr. Cullen and proved to be a huge success. The foster children were in fact humans that were now vampires, and were being taught how to be a good member of society who didn't kill humans for fun. It worked well.

"Renesmee!" A deep voice bellows from one of the top balconies. A tall, dark man is stood shirtless staring out to the forest. His hair is short and spiked, at one point styled but his habit of roughing up his hair made it pointless.

Jacob Black squints towards the forest closer, his wolf vision sharper than that of a human.

"Renes...!" He is cut off sharply as his shoulders are forced downwards with a sudden weight. Jacob buckled and nearly launched the laughing Renesmee off of the balcony they were both on. She laughed loudly and covered his eyes with her hands as her legs tightened around his neck.

"Princess, why are you stalking me from the rooftops?" He asked, smiling at the touch of her hands.

"I was watching the wolfy get panicky." She said with another laugh, giving him his vision back and hopping lightly off of his shoulders. She span him towards her and looked lovingly into his eyes.

Black looked back down at the beauty before him, she was so much shorter and he found it adorable. He lent down and kissed her cheek, then straightened up with one arm draping gently around her waist.

"I worry when you disappear. You know this..." He said softly, stroking her hip.

"Jacob... Stop." She said softly, removing his hand. His arm went limp at his side and he looked away, his eyes suddenly sharper. He cut his emotions off quickly, something he'd learned to do for a long time now. There was a brief time, growing up that Renesmee had had a crush on the Werewolf, as all teens do. As she was a Vampire Hybrid however, she matured within the month and that quickly faded. Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee from a baby, and had seen her as no less than his soulmate from day one. As his favourite being had matured beautifully from child to teen, to teen to a forever youthful adult however... It had become harder and harder to repress the romantic feelings he got over the few years they'd shared together. Bella and Edward, Renesmee's parents had been merciful and understanding of his pain and had gently encouraged Renesmee into believing that Jacob was the best she could possibly go for. Renesmee however, was very much alike her mum in ever respect, including her attraction levels for Jacob. Sure there had been some moments shared, and an almost relationship changing experience in the fields amongst the forest... but Renesmee's mind had been set for a while now.

He was her bestfriend.

Jacob stared off in the vague direction of the woods, feeling his heart slowly settle from the blow it had just received. His keen eyes spotted a deer, and focused on that instead. Seconds later, a huge bundle of fur and teeth had taken the deer out. It was the purest white wolf he'd ever seen, and the first time he'd ever seen it too. He turned sharply to Renesmee, "I've got to go." Before she could respond he threw himself over the balcony and pounded off into the woods as the Russet wolf he could turn into.

Renesmee watched silently as his tattered clothes fell like grubby snowflakes to the ground below. She looked up at the sun, then walked back into the house, smiling at her mother and father as she passed them.

"Everything alright Ree?" Edward asked, his fingers entwined with his wife, Bella's.

"Yes dad, Jacobs gone off on one again though... I don't really care, I'm going to go meet Josh now. Schools finished."

"Renesmee, you know how I feel about that boy." Her dad frowned at her but Bella quickly intervened.

"Edward, remember when we were kids. Let her do what makes her happy. She won't give us away, you know this." Bella looked up and smiled at her gifted daughter, knowing what would be done if needed be.

Renesmee, possessed the power of showing people what she wanted them to see, initially all thought she could only show the truth, when in fact she could completely manipulate a situation. If ever this Josh became nosy or pushy, all she'd have to do is manipulate what he saw and he'd be of no danger at all.

Renesmee smiled back at her beautiful mother and left the house via the front door, for once, and ran to road that ran just east of the school. She walked the rest of the way and waited beside the parking lot for her crush to appear. She of course was a full mature adult, but could easily pass off as nineteen, what is exactly what she'd told all the locals. School was out, and seconds after the bell rang Joshua was the first out of the door. She drank him in, his eyes were a beautiful warm brown and his hair was jet black, he had a fringe and was slim built. She adored him, and had fallen for him a few weeks previously whilst sitting in the diner with Alice. They had made small talk at the bar, and agreed to meet up again. Just a fortnight later, and they were meeting up before and after school for Joshua, as she'd said she was privately tutored.

He waved to her and walked over to where she stood, linking his hand with hers and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hey baby," he said softly before pecking her on the lips. She felt her heart flutter as his lips touched hers then felt the usual guilty pang as Jacob crossed her mind. _I hope he's okay..._ she thought before smiling at the boy stood before her. Renesmee knew she'd have to come clean with Jacob soon, his nose was so sharp, and she already felt bad enough changing her clothes and wearing perfume to mask Joshuas scent before meeting him after. She wasn't getting enough of Josh as she wanted, because of Jacobs constant presence and knew she'd have to do the right thing soon. They left the grounds with their hands still holding and headed towards the Diner, their usual hot spot now.

Jacob just about felt his huge paws hit the springy grass before sprinting after the strange white wolf. He burst into the forest and the brambles snagged in his fur as he quickly gave chase. This was his land and he knew all of his wolves, but not this one. Therefore, this was would be taken as a severe threat . The loner was quickly spotted by his sharp eyes and he snarled a warning as he gained ground faster than the intruder. White wolf snapped its head around to see the huge Russett gaining fast and dropped the chase with the doe that had been inches from being killed. White skidded to a stop and flipped around, teeth bared at Jacob who came to a sharp stop just feet away. The two wolves snarled aggressively at each other, hackles held high and their huge clawed paws sunk into the dirt where they crouched before each other.

"I take it you aren't going to speak rationally then!" Jacobs voice boomed through the other wolves mind.

"..." Jacob slunk forward, then raised himself to full height in the classic Alpha stance to the other wolf. It wouldn't respond to words, but its legs buckled beneath it as it slumped to the ground, belly visible to Jacob's bared teeth. Jacob studied the wolf, taking in its glossy white coat, beautiful blue eyes... wait what !? This wolf was so feminine, so sleek compared to his bulky brothers. The voice that penetrated his ear drums confirmed what he had just thought. It was a soft and feminine Irish voice, and she looked up at him submissively.

"I didn't realize you were an Alpha, I am so sorry... I've just found myself here, I don't know what's going on. Help me..." With that she morphed right in front of him, laid sideways still looking up at him. She had no modesty whatsoever, and stood up weakly. Her ribs were visible, and her red hair unkept and tangled.

Jacob also morphed, and the two stood opposite each other, looking at each other in shock.

"I don't understand..." He said slowly, "You speak an Irish accent... You have red hair and white skin. This doesn't happen..."

 **End, reviews would be most welcome and if wanted I will continue... Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Up comes chapter 2, not a fan of ghosts so please do leave reviews for me so that I am inspired to carry on! Only takes a minute, and gives me incentive to carry on which I certainly will. Thank you, and enjoy!**

 _Jacobs pov.._

He stared on in shock and wonder at the Irish beauty before him, "I do not understand," he said again meekly. Drinking in her features. She stood before him, shoulders limp and her eyes bore into the ground. Tear drops softly pattered to the soft ground beneath them. She finally looked up, eyes glistening brightly.

"I am from the Mac Tíre pack … back in the green forests of my home country. I don't actually know entirely how I ended up here, but here I am." She brought a sleek hand up to her scraggled hair and pushed it behind one ear. Her vagueness concerned and slightly aggravated Jacob.

"There must be a reason! A female she-wolf does not travel from the other side of the globe to end up in tiny Forkes! Did you know we were here?" She shook her head slowly and looked down again, to which he sighed in frustration and defeat.

"Fine, you can't stay out here forever, I'll take you back to my pack... But I warn you, they'll probably be more hostile than me."

 _Renesmee's POV..._

"Oh Josh!" She giggled at yet another one of her humans bad jokes, hands entwined over the table of the booth they were sat at.

Josh smiled back at her, proud of his own sense of humour. He coughed, and gently let her fingers rest on the table and sat uo straighter.

"So, um, Ress..." She smiled brightly, she loved the nickname he'd made for her.

"Yes, Joshua?" He looked even more uncomfortable now, and averted his gaze.

"Do you want to come back to mine? I'd like you to meet my parents." Renesmee smiled boldly, and nodded with enthusiam. "I'd love too!"

The couple stood up together, Renesmee eager and Joshua suddenly quite off with himself and together left the diner. Far away, Alice who was Renesmee's Aunty was phoning Edward in a frantic panic. Her eyes had come back into focus and Jasper was watching her in alarm.

"Yes, Edward, thank god you picked up. Renesmee is in danger. You must find her. Yes, in the forest. Okay, quick." Alice hung up and the phoned slid from her grasp as she turned to look at Jasper. "Its not good, we must head back."

Jasper nodded, and the two of them made for the house at vampire speed. They had been in a nearby town, house hunting when Alice had the terrible vision.

 _Jacobs POV..._

The two wolves trotted to the log cabin house which appeared through the clearing. Within seconds of seeing the house several large men had come running out to see what the intruders smell was. The she-wolf dropped back, suddenly concerned but Jacob sharply span her around and gave her no choice but to approach. One of the younger men shook violently and merged into a wolf, snarling in front of the others.

"Stop it, Embry. Wait a minute." The bulkiest man of the group spoke in a rough voice, but the wolf just looked back at him with disrespect. Sam no longer had control of his own pack, but still spoke as an alpha at times.

Jacob shot a look to Embry, who backed up and let them through to where the others stood. Sams wife popped out of the door, passing two large towels to her husband who chucked them out to Jacob and the stranger. Jacob morphed instantly, draping the towel around his waist before holding the other one up to keep the strangers dignity. There was an audiable gasp from the group as she returned to human form. The towel hung off her pathetically skinny frame, and she stood before the others shaking.

"Where the hell have you found her Jake..." Sam was shaking his head, whilst the others looked on with a mixture of confusion and defense.

"In the forest, lets get inside and get to the bottom of this shall we?" Jacob gave Sam the final look and took the girl firmly by her arm, steering her into the cosy cabin.

 **Bit boring a chapter I know, but build up is good! Rememeber to review! Bye!**


End file.
